


it's amazing anyway

by mercu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, everyone is human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercu/pseuds/mercu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at a bar and a hookup are the best medicine for a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's amazing anyway

“You're _breaking up_ with me?”

Ian shrugs, looking very uncomfortable and slightly afraid. “I would be, if you could call what we had a _relationship_.” Darcy opens her mouth, but no words come out, and in the end she just stands there, gaping at him. “I... I can't stand this anymore.” He takes a deep breath. “I know you don't love me, Darcy. You've been using me, and I reached my limit. I'm not going to be your- your _manservant_ anymore!” He straightens up a little as he says it. “This is a goodbye.”

Darcy closes her mouth. Then her eyes. Inhales. Exhales.

When she opens her eyes again, Ian is still there, looking at her expectantly. Darcy just stares back for a moment, until something occurs to her. “Was that a- Did you prepare that speech?” She asks incredulously.

Ian shifts uncomfortably. “Yes- Look, this isn't the point.” His voice cracks with irritation. “...Do you really have nothing to say to me?”

Darcy blinks. “Like what?”

Clearly this isn't the response Ian's expecting, because he throws his hands up in the air and scowls. “I need you Ian? Please don't go? _I love you_?”

“But you just said that you know I don't love you.” She points out. Chews her lip. “Do you want me to lie?”

Ian just makes a frustrated noise and stalks off. Darcy shakes her head, hesitates. “I'll miss you!” She calls.

Ian doesn't turn back.

-

She's not particularly sad or angry, but she figures a breakup is a breakup and certain steps are in order-so she waits until the evening, grabs her coat, heads out and finds a bar. She's not planning on getting smashed, of course. But a beer or three and possibly a cutie in a tight pair of jeans are just what a broken heart needs to mend.

Okay, so maybe she's _a little_ sad.

After she settles down with a drink, she scans the crowd for eligible hookups, but the only two people that catch her eye-a deliciously sturdy blonde and a handsome black-haired lady-are very clearly preoccupied with what looks like a group of their close friends and Darcy's not nearly desperate enough to bother them. So she finishes her beer, then another one and gets up to leave.

She's at the door when she's accosted by some asshole. “Hey, baby. Leaving already? How about we have some fun together instead...”

Darcy squares her shoulders and grits her teeth. “Yeah, no, thanks.” She says and tries to shoulder past him, but he grabs her arm.

“Hey, c'mon, don't be like that.” His tone of voice is light and teasing but the grip is iron strength. Darcy sighs wearily and considers whether leaving him unconscious on the pavement outside after tasing the dude would be unethical.

She's saved from the moral dilemma when someone lays a hand on the harasser's shoulder and a woman's voice asks, in a warning. “Is there a problem here?”

The fingers squeezing her arm flex and she hisses in pain, but then they let go entirely and the asshole mumbles, “no, no problem at all,” and slinks away.

“Yeah you better run!” Darcy yells after the guy for good measure, then yelps and steps back and behind her rescuer-who turns out to be the black-haired woman she'd noticed earlier-when he turns back towards them and glares.

The woman raises her eyebrows at him and they stare each other down for a moment, until she asks, her tone light, almost hopeful, “do we need to take this outside?” At which point Darcy's would-be suitor flees to seek refuge at the bar.

“Are you alright?” The woman asks Darcy, her eyes briefly stopping on her arm. Darcy nods.

“Yeah, I'm fine. It might bruise a little.” She winces. “But I'm okay.” She straightens up and leans on the door in what she hopes is a seductive pose. “Thanks for the save, by the way! That dude was really pissing his pants when he saw you.” She snickers a little at the memory. “...Does that happen often?”

The woman purses her lips and frowns. “More often than I'd like. Men like him just won't learn... And even when they do, others soon come along to take their place.”

Darcy nods sagely and looks at the guy again. He seems despondent. “Well, he doesn't look like he's going to be bothering anyone else tonight... Who knows how many others like him are lurking outside.” She catches the woman's eye and winks. “Walk me home?”

She looks hesitant, and for a few tense seconds Darcy thinks that she'll say no.

Then the door to the bar opens and Darcy falls over and right into a young couple with a shriek.

The woman laughs.

-

The walk to the apartment is slow and pleasant. Darcy learns that the woman's name is Sylvia, but she prefers to go by Sif. That she learned to fight by beating up boys who refused to believe a girl could be as strong as them. That she's fascinated by the viking culture. That yellow is her favorite color.

All in all, she thinks that this is going well.

All in all, she's not entirely sure she wants to end it with a one-night stand.

-

Darcy stops in front of the complex and gestures vaguely somewhere in the direction of her window. “Okayyy, we're here.” She shuffles nervously, looks down at her feet, then back up at Sif and gestures towards her apartment again. “Hey, it looks like it will rain soon. Do you- do you want to come in? Have a glass of wine?”

Sif sighs and shakes her head. “Darcy-I like you, but I can't give you what you want.”

Darcy frowns, considers the words. “You don't want to be friends with me?”

Sif's brows knit and she gives Darcy an incredulous look. “I don't- I thought- You want to be _friends_?”

Darcy shrugs. “Yeah. I mean, I get it. You're not into girls. Whatever. I read the signals wrong.” She gives Sif a small smile. “You're still a really cool person. And I wanna get to know you better.”

“Oh.” A few seconds pass in silence. The first drop of rain falls, and others soon follow, falling at a light drizzle. “You didn't read the signals wrong. I like you Darcy, and I would like to know you better as well. And I _am_ into girls.” Darcy frowns and opens her mouth to ask for an explanation, because that's _really_ confusing, but Sif holds up a hand and she stops. “Just, not _sexually_. I'm not into anyone sexually. You brought me here to have sex, right?”

Darcy stutters. “I, uh. Well. I mean, I guess. I figured it might. You know. Go in that direction.” It's not that she's _embarrassed_ , exactly, but she's not used to people speaking about it so matter-of-factly, and she reddens. Sif grins and lays a hand on her cheek.

“You're adorable.”

“So you don't have sex at all, ever?” Darcy blurts out and the blush on her face darkens when her brain catches up with her mouth.

Sif's smile falters and her hands falls down to her side. “Not usually, no.”

“I'm so sorry! Oh my god I shouldn't have asked, I'm so sorry.” The rain continues falling around them and her hair is getting plastered to her face. “...I promise not to ask any more questions about your sex life until like, the third date.” She pauses. “Is that fair?”

Sif's smile returns. “Make it a sixth date and you've got yourself a deal.”

“So are you- Are you going to come up now?” Darcy asks hopefully. “So we can get the first date out of the way?”

“Not tonight. I really can't stay, I'm sorry.” Darcy's face droops and Sif sighs and ruffles her hair. “But how about dinner tomorrow?”

-

Sif turns to leave after they exchange phone numbers, but Darcy catcher her wrist before she can take the first step. “You don't have an umbrella, do you?” Sif shakes her hear. “Just- Just hold on a second.”

She speeds upstairs, taking three steps at the time, and by the time she's back in front of the door, she's huffing and wheezing-but Sif is still there, waiting patiently. Darcy thrusts out her hand, holding out a blue umbrella. “Here- So you- Don't get- Wet.”

Sif laughs, the sound ringing out through the street. “You didn't have to-”

“No, really- it's no- problem. You can- You can just give it back tomorrow, right?” She finally manages to catch her breath.

“I meant,” Sif reaches out, squeezes her hand before taking the umbrella, “you didn't need to rush so much. I would have waited.”

Darcy scoffs. “I didn't want you to get too wet.”

Sif laughs again and turns to leave for the second time, but once again, Darcy catches her hand.

She kicks at a non-existent pebble before asking. “So what about kissing? Is that totally off limits too?”

Instead of replying, Sif hauls her close and presses their lips together.

It's brief and chaste. But somehow, it's amazing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [princefelixlovesrose](http://princefelixlovesrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
